Things Right With the World
by Namaco
Summary: Trying to say thank you may be the hardest thing in the world to do, expecially when the person your trying to thank is Snape. HPSS slighlty


Summary- Harry goes looking for Snape in order to thank him for saving his life during the final battle against Voldemort. He finds him in the bathhouse. Slight slash.

This might remind some of you of my story Love Before I Wake. Yeah I love that story. I'll post it on in a month. And it is kind of like a spin off from Last Spoken. Ooh, I'll Have Last Spoken up whenever you'd like, if you'd look on my Profile page it will give you descriptions of each of these stories.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter! Nor do I completely own this plot, I came up with it after reading about a hundred fanfics that put together make this! So yes the plot is kind of original.

Things Right With the World

Namaco (inspirational isn't it)

* * *

_**Snape's point of view**_

It was dark now and all I wanted to do was relax. But I could not do that sitting in a chair. I was too restless the day's events finally catching up with me. Tiredly I closed the potions book I had been attempting to read in order to curb the sickening thoughts that plagued my mind. Of course I still thought of the battle that had took place on the ground of Hogwarts not but a few hours before.

It had been a long battle, and death was abundant. The Dark side found out I was a spy a few minutes into the battle when I had turned against the people standing next to me. It surprised me I had actually lasted that long, without the Dark lord knowing. So I had…slaughtered there was no better word for it than slaughter for what else can you call striking until the other is no longer moving or even recognizable.

Then when our side had been losing, on a brave and foolish move only a true Gryffindor would follow, Potter had cornered the Dark Lord forcing him into battle. In all my years, I truly had never seen such a magnificent duel, it looking more of a dance. Both The Dark lord and potter moved fluidly and clearly dodging and rolling, sword clashing and wands swishing and lights flashing. It paled in comparison to the fights Dumbledore and Riddle had been doing for years. And just when it seemed Potter had the upper hand, he tripped from a dirty curse thrown by an unknown death eater. I remember watching as he fell and Riddle sent a curse at him. I assume that spending so much time with potter had affects on me, for in an idiotic, foolish, moronic, crazy, rash, and utterly stupid move I, who stood closest to the duel, jumped on top of the boy and rolled him over away from the path of the curse.

Why had I done that? So the boy could defeat the psychotic snake faced tutu wearing maniac. Of course...Of course

Setting the book aside I leaned back in the chair. Not for the first time I noticed how hard and cold the items in my room were. I considered myself hard and cold and wanted my possessions to reflect this. Why? What was the point?

Again I wondered what's worth living.

I had killed, wouldn't it have only been right for me to give life as well. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be given first. (Yeah go Full Metal Alchemist!)

I've been killing for years though so…And I had confused my self into stiffness, and I felt sore all over. Deciding I what I truly needed I stood and made my way to the door of my rooms that I lived in while at Hogwarts.

I needed a bath to calm my mind.

* * *

_**Potter's point of view**_

I never thought I'd see the day a Snape would risk his life to save a Potter, let alone live it.

For seven years of my life, Snape had made it a living Hell. With his in your face sneers and I'm better than you attitude. Even though we had been working together for months with the Order, he had never shown anything but amnesty towards me. However, he had shown his kind side by saving me. Again.

I stared up at the ceiling of the corridor, how dark. Like my attitude at the moment. Darkness reflected it. I had defeated my family's killer. My pain and all I felt was dark. Technically I should be out celebrating with my friends, If only the ones worth celebrating with were either dead or unconscious, I would be. Ron and Hermione were in the hospital. Everyone else was sleeping. I had come out of the battle a little worse for wear but still well, unlike many of the rest. This I concluded was due to Snape. And really I should thank him for that.

Which is what I had been trying to do at the moment, If I could have found him. I had stared down at the Marauders map, which had been a great help during the battle. I saw the dot labeled Snape in the Prefects bathroom, determined I headed towards it.

I had just hoped Snape wouldn't snap at me.

Again.

* * *

_**Snape's point of view**_

_I dodged another curse dropping to the ground, before springing up and shooting a severing curse at the Man who sent it. I watched in disdain as head fell to the ground before walking away._

_**Why are you hurting child.**_

_**My mother's voice sounded in my head, and I jumped back in shock. Looking around I found my self in my three years old body, crying into her shoulder.**_

_**Daddy says he must make you leave**_

_**I clutched onto my mother.**_

_**Yes, you do know I can not stay forever**_

_**But can't I come with you?**_

_**No where I am going you can not follow.**_

_**Why not?**_

_**Because you can not follow me to heaven**_

_I quickly brought my sword up to find off against the others swing, this man was an amateur, I could knock his sword away in second by the look of his handle on it, so I did, then stabbed him through the heart._

_**Daddy, why did you his mother with a green light?**_

_**Because she was a bad woman**_

_**But**_

_**No buts, go get your sister she's been awful too**_

_**Ok, but is she going to come back because mommy isn't**_

_(**Cructeango**) _

_The man in front of me raised his sword, I realized the if i did nothing i would die..._

_**I felt like my little body was being torn apart, like every injury on my body was being relived. I watched in horror at my father into his dark eyes.**_

"Professor!"

And my eyes snapped open.

It was a dream, only a dream, there was no battle field, and my father was not there. I wasn't staring into dark onyx eyes, but deep emerald Green ones.

* * *

_**Potter's point of view**_

I had some into the bath house a thank you on my lips when I saw how relaxed the Potions mast looked, so I turned around not wanting to disturb him. I heard him gasp though, in pain, and pivoted around.

my, wand was drawn and I almost dropped it when I saw the older mans eyes clutched tightly close shivering, looking as though he was about to die. Throwing all pretences of amnesty to the wind, I stripped down to my boxers and Jumped into the water. I swam over to him, and threw my self onto his shoulders pushing back up against the wall and called to him.

Why was I so worried?

* * *

_**Snape's point of view**_

Potter was clutching my shoulder looking at my worriedly. I glanced around, and confirmed my suspicions of not being on the battle field or near my family, but safe in a bath house.

I gasped in air like it was my medicine then shrugged off his hands.

"Professor are you alright?" He questioned my in a confused worried tone.

I glared at him, upset that he had seen me in a week point. "Leave!" I demanded in frustration.

He truly looked upset at my attitude; probably thanking something must have changed for me to have saved him. But things hadn't I still hated him…didn't I.

"Well sorry for breathing," he muttered.

I scowled before crossing my now bare of the dark mark arms across my chest or at least tried to. The brat was too close to me for this action. Really close, his face mere inches away.

All my training at being a spy is the only thing that kept me from blushing at that moment other wise I would be redder than Weasley's hair.

I sidled away from him and put some distance between us.

"What are you here for Potter?" I said a little apprehensively.

The boys blushed; probably realizing why I had moved, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Umm…I j...just came t...to."

I sneered in disgust. "If you only came to stutter then you really can _leave_." I said emphasizing the word leave.

* * *

_**Potter's Point of view**_

I turned even redder, when he told me to leave again, though this time in anger. Who did he think he was, to order e around like my word did not count.

"Look Snape, I only came to say thank you for saving me okay," I said ready to leave already.

He glared at me. "You owe me, don't be giving thanks just yet."

I made my way to the edge f the bath, and pushed my self up intent on leaving, only to slip and almost fall back in and hit my head. I closed my eyes ready to gain my new injury, why I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see the professor holding me.

"You're a basket case of issues Potter."

* * *

_**Snape's Point of view**_

Potter really was a annoying, and I had not the patience to deal with him right now. I was ready to drop him, when he pushed me away; instinctively I tightened my hold on him, and slipped on a piece of soap at the bottom of the bath and fell back into a cubby dig in the side of the bath. I realized I was dazed slightly, and shook my head until it was completely clear.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks when I realized Potter was straddling me a look of pure shock on his face, which was once again very close to mine.

Potter did have nice eyes.

Shocked I jumped slightly, thinking that fall must have really gotten to me.

Potter had the ugliest moldy green eyes…right? I was confused. And tired, and I needed Potter to get off my lap before I realized why I really saved his life this afternoon.

* * *

_**Potter's point of view**_

I was looking into the deep onyxs eyes of my Professor, and noticed how much lager they where getting, and how much closer I was. I noticed for the first time that the man wasn't wearing anything, and I nothing but soaked through boxers.

It looked as though I was going to kiss the greasy git…

And that's when I snapped out of it. He was my professor, he was older grumpy and hated my, and I needed to stop what I was doing right now.

Pushing away from him I stuttered out and apology before bolting out of the bath.

I retrieved my clothes, then made my way quickly towards the door. I hesitated, before turning around. "Thank you for saving my life Severus…But I still hate you bastard." I opened the door then left with out another word.

* * *

**_Snape's point of view_**

I watched as Potter left.

"Bastard." The word rang in my mind, and they seemed to be the only right thing that was said between me and Potter all night, as though it was the way it should be, but I still felt confusion on the borders of my brain. Why did it seem so wrong.

I sighed before leaning my head back against the tub and placing a wash cloth on it.

Potter was the one thing my life that I truly knew was worth living for, just so I could annoy him.

Idiot Gryffindor.

* * *

So what do you thank huh? 


End file.
